Hurt By Him, Loved By You
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Kagome gets betrayed by Inuyasha. Broken and hurt inside, she runs off and collapse in the rain...Sesshomaru appears and finds her...and they end up traveling together! Will love blossom between these two?
1. Hurt By Him, Found By You

**Hurt by Him, Found by You**

Kagome couldn't believe it.

He_ promised_ her…Inuyasha promised her that he would never go to Kikyo ever again. He promised to love her, not Kikyo. He promised that he won't betray her.

Kagome's tears strolled down her cheeks, watching as they continued kissing each other.

'All this time…the only one in your heart in Kikyo…' she stepped back from the disgusting scene.

Kagome turned around and ran…ran from the heartache, the brokenness, the hurt….especially from Inuyasha. She felt like her heart shattered into pieces that could never be mended again.

Kagome ran until her bones ache and her breathing was short and heavy. It started to rain. She finally collapsed under a tree. Her face was covered in tears. It rained harder. Kagome wiped them away and sat up slowly.

"He doesn't deserve it…he never did…" she sobbed quietly and leaned on the trunk of the tree.

She hugged her knees and shook her head. The rain poured on her immensely.

"You said you loved me, too…I really thought you meant it…that look in your eyes, how you said those words so lovingly to me…it all seemed so real…but…it was just all an act…you felt pity for me. That's all it was…you felt sorry for me…that's why you lied to me…but the one you really love…will always be Kikyo…" Kagome's eyes closed slowly.

"I can never really have you…can I, Inuyasha?" she whispered and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes gazed at her on the floor.

'This is the miko whom travels with my brother…' he thought and knelt down to her.

Sesshomaru tilted her head a little to see her face.

"So it is her…what is she doing here? And especially in this weather…" he murmured, while the rain was pouring on both of them.

Sesshomaru slowly lifted her up and carried her.

'I suppose she could be a good tutor for Rin…' he thought and dashed back to his camp.

* * *

Rin yawned and paced back and forth in the cave.

"Where did Sesshomaru sama go? It's so long…" she sighed and plopped down by Ah Un.

Jaken growled slightly in annoyance at her whining. A sudden wind blew past them.

"Eh?" Rin and Jaken blinked and turned to see Sesshomaru setting Kagome down gently on the ground.

Jaken gaped. "Sesshomaru Sama! Isn't that the human wench that travels along with your brother?" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded.

"Eeeeh? It's Kagome onee chan! Why'd you take her here?" Rin smiled and looked at Kagome.

"I saw her lying outside in the rain…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Jaken, take care of this human," he demanded and walked away.

"Yes, Sesshomaru Sama!" Jaken bowed and ran to Kagome. Jaken stared at Kagome and narrowed his eyes.

"Is she ok?" Rin glanced at Kagome.

"Hmm....she seems fine…just wet from the rain…I suppose all we need is to keep her warm…" Jaken pulled out some blankets from a small bag near Ah Un and placed it over Kagome.

He pulled it up to her shoulders and sighed. "She'll probably be awake in the morning tomorrow," Jaken yawned.

He walked to Ah Un and snuggled beside the dragon's leg.

Rin stared at Kagome and smiled slightly. "I hope she can stay for a while with us…" she giggled and hopped over to Ah Un.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

She gasped when she saw Rin's face. "E…eh?...where…where am I?" she blinked.

Rin smiled. "Kagome onee chan is awake!" she replied happily.

"Rin…? What…what happened to me?" Kagome looked around and sat up.

She saw Jaken and Ah Un. 'This is…' she looked back at Rin.

"Sesshomaru sama brought you here last night! He said you were laying outside in the rain," Rin smiled at her.

'That's right…last night…' Kagome's mind flashed back to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Then her eyes widened.

"Wait…Sesshomaru brought me here???" she blinked.

Rin nodded.

'I thought he hated humans…why would he help me…?' Kagome thought and looked down. "Anyways…I…I better get going…" she replied and got up.

Her head felt dizzy. Kagome's eyes blurred. She fell forward, but before she hit the ground, someone caught her.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and looked up.

She almost shrieked when she saw Sesshomaru.

He gently set her down again.

"You're still sick from the rain..." Sesshomaru stated shortly.

"Yes! Kagome onee chan can travel with us!" Rin hopped around.

"Eh? Oh, I can't…I have to get going…and besides…why…did you even take me here for shelter? I thought you hated humans…" Kagome avoided his gaze.

"Hn. I thought you looked familiar…you're that wench that travels with my brother, are you not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wench?! You have no right to call me that! I'm going!" Kagome shouted in his face and got up again.

Sesshomaru glared coldly at her. "Suit yourself…I never said you couldn't go…" he replied and walked to Ah Un.

Kagome glared at him and stomped out the cave.

Rin ran to her and tugged at her shirt. "You're not staying, Kagome onee chan?" she looked at Kagome sadly with puppy eyes.

'Oh…don't do this to me…' Kagome sighed.

"Rin…I have to go back to my own group," she replied softly.

"…but…but I still want Kagome onee chan to stay and play with me!" Rin's eyes started to tear up.

"Ah! Don't cry, don't cry!" Kagome panicked.

"Rin," Sesshomaru replied sternly. "Let her go. She doesn't belong here with us…" his eyes averted to Kagome as Rin obeyed and stepped back slowly.

"Let me warn you, though, human…I can smell the other miko's scent along with them," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Other miko…he doesn't mean…Kikyo, right…?' Kagome looked away sadly.

"…you don't mean…Kikyo…do you?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

Kagome sighed and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from coming.

Sesshomaru stared at her silently. 'Human emotions…love and such…this is why they are so weak…she's about to cry. What a weak girl,' Sesshomaru smirked.

He was taken by surprise when Kagome started laughing instead of crying.

"I can't cry…he isn't worth it anymore…I told myself he was never worth it…so why should I go back? I shouldn't go back to him…I don't want to see him together with her…I don't want my heart to break even more than it already has…" she forced a smile.

Her eyes slowly averted to Rin.

"Rin…do you really want me to stay?" Kagome asked quietly.

Rin grinned. "Are you going to stay then?"

Kagome nodded.

Rin laughed and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Sesshomaru Sama! Kagome onee chan is going to travel with us!" Rin hopped to him.

Kagome got up and walked to him. She stared at him for a moment and then bowed.

"Please. Whatever it takes…I'll do whatever you want…just please…I…I want to travel with you guys from now on…" Kagome replied respectfully.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and glared at her.

"I don't care what you do…but if you annoy me…" his eyes glinted murderously.

Kagome didn't dare look into his eyes.

"…I won't hesitate to kill you, wench…" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Ah…arigato!" Kagome smiled happily.

Sesshomaru turned around and kicked Jaken. "AH! What happened?!" Jaken woke up immediately and looked around.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru ordered and walked ahead.

"Ah…hai!" Jaken quickly grabbed his staff and dragged along Ah Un.

He looked back at Rin. Jaken blinked when he saw Kagome.

"EH?! What are you still doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be traveling with you from now on!" Kagome smiled.

Silence filled the air.

Jaken blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

"EEEEH?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!"

* * *

**Here goes the first chapter!!! Hope u enjoyed it...I'll be posting up chap 2 in a while, so review!!!**


	2. Hurt By Him, Flustered By You

**Hurt by Him, Flustered by You**

Kagome rode on top of Ah Un. Rin was sound asleep in Kagome's arms.

Jaken and Sesshomaru walked ahead.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru steadily.

'He…isn't that bad…'

she smiled faintly and caressed Rin's hair softly.

Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed. 'I wonder how my friends are doing…I know they'll all be very annoyed with Kikyo in the group…' her eyes saddened. '…I hope they're ok, though…' Kagome closed her eyes as the wind blew past them. "I miss you, Inuyasha…so much…" she smiled sadly.

Sesshomaru heard her and his ears twitched. 'This human girl…claims to love my brother?' he smirked in disgust.

"Jaken, we're resting here," Sesshomaru replied and stopped.

"Hai!" Jaken bowed.

Sesshomaru walked into the forest.

"Eh…where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Food," Sesshomaru simply stated and dashed ahead.

Kagome glared. "Such a jerk," she rolled her eyes.

Rin stirred a bit.

Her eyes slowly opened.

"Rin…are you awake?" Kagome smiled softly at her.

Rin rubbed her eyes and smiled up at Kagome. "Kagome onee chan!" she hugged Kagome tightly.

Rin let go shortly and looked around.

"Ne…Jaken sama, where is Sesshomaru sama?" she blinked.

"He went to find some food," Jaken sighed and sat down by Ah Un.

Rin hopped down and ran around.

Kagome smiled at her.

'I wonder how she manages to stay with Sesshomaru…she's such a cute and fragile girl, while Sesshomaru is a cold blooded killer who hates humans…so…I wonder why he even kept her with him?' Kagome cocked her head curiously.

She laughed as she watched Rin run after a butterfly.

'Maybe because of Rin's natural carefree behavior…even Sesshomaru can see that…'

* * *

Sesshomaru walked quietly.

He had caught a few fishes for them.

He sighed and looked up at the sky.

'Humans…they are…very interesting…' Sesshomaru thought about Kagome.

"She loves…Inuyasha…? Very interesting, indeed…this thing called, **love**…"

* * *

Kagome saw Sesshomaru walk out of the forest, carrying some fishes. He walked by her quietly and threw the fishes on the floor.

Sesshomaru looked around.

"Where's Rin and Jaken?" he asked.

"Ah…Jaken took Rin to a field of flowers nearby…" Kagome murmured.

"I see…" Sesshomaru looked at her steadily.

Kagome blushed faintly when she realized he was staring at her.

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her.

'Why the hell is he staring at me?! It's…so uncomfortable…' Kagome looked away shyly.

A chill went down her spine when she felt one of his claws under her chin. She flinched slightly when he turned her chin and made her face him.

Kagome blushed when she looked into his eyes.

"Your name," Sesshomaru stated.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked.

"Your name, wench…" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"O…oh! It's um…it's Kagome…Kagome Higarashi…" Kagome replied quietly.

Sesshomaru smirked. "For a human…"

Kagome blushed when he leaned in closer.

"…you aren't bad…"

Kagome turned red. 'W…what does he mean…?' she turned away, blushing in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru stood up. "In the meanwhile, cook the fishes for them…" he replied and walked away.

"…but… where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"It's none of your business where I go, human," Sesshomaru murmured and glared at her.

Kagome looked away and nodded. 'Damn…his eyes are so scary!' she sighed.

* * *

"Kagome onee chan! These are for you!" Rin came with a bouquet of flowers and gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled at her and took the flowers. "It smells good!"

Rin looked at the fishes that were cooking.

"It's ready…do you want to eat?" Kagome took a fish.

"Hai! Itadakimasu!" Rin and Jaken took a fish and ate it.

* * *

Sesshomaru was a high mountain.

He sat on a large boulder and peered down at the forests as the wind blew against him.

"Kagome…Higarashi…" Sesshomaru murmured her name.

He shook his head. "I'll be weak if I think of her…"

He closed his eyes as a furious whip of wind blew against him. He opened his eyes again and stood up.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to the others.

* * *

"Sesshomaru sama!" Kagome and Jaken turned to see Rin running to Sesshomaru.

"Here! I picked these for you, Sesshomaru sama!" Rin gave the flowers to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at them. 'Such disgusting emotions…' he thought, but gently grasped them.

Rin smiled at his acceptance and hopped back to Kagome.

'Eh…? He's so kind to Rin…it's like…they're father and daughter,' Kagome laughed softly.

Rin ran around chasing a butterfly again, while Jaken chased after her, yelling nonsense.

Sesshomaru walked to Ah Un and leaned on the dragon's side. He crossed his arm and closed his eyes.

Kagome stared at him. Her eyes traveled up and down him.

'Wow…I never took the time to look at him…but…he's…really handsome…' Kagome stared at his face. 'His face is so mature…and his hair…it's…it's really pretty…white, long, and soft…and…even though his eyes are cold and scary…they somehow…are very beautiful…'

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared at her. "Do I have something on my face, human? Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked coldly.

Kagome blushed and realized what she was thinking. "I…I'm sorry!" she burst out and bowed slightly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Humans…I wonder why they are such foolish and idiotic beings…" he replied quietly.

Kagome felt anger boil up in her. She immediately stood up and stomped to him.

"Excuse me? You have no right to call us humans such words like that!" Kagome glared angrily at her.

Sesshomaru was losing his patience with her. "I didn't say anything about **you**, wench…I was simply stating that humans are pathetic…" he glared right back at her.

"I don't care if you were talking about me or not…but that fact that you insult my being as a human makes me angry!" Kagome shouted in his face.

"You're annoying me, human," Sesshomaru was beginning to feel a murderous intent in his guts.

"Take back what you said! I won't forgive you! You…you…you pathetic loser!" Kagome panted.

Sesshomaru stared at her with glaring eyes.

Kagome smirked. "What? You're speechless? I thought you're the oh-so-great-and-mighty-Sesshomaru…well look here…Inuyasha's older brother not fighting back to a mere human like me," Kagome's eyes glinted.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore as his claws shined. He smirked at her. "…you think I can be insulted like that by you? You're wrong, girl…"

Kagome gasped when he slashed at her neck with his claws. A thin line of blood appeared on her neck. She fell and grasped her neck.

"I'll let you go this time, human…but if you ever insult me again…" Sesshomaru's eyes glinted murderously.

"…I **will** kill you…" he stated coldly and walked away.

Kagome sat there panting and grasping her neck. She looked down sadly. "Why…why did I just suddenly lose control like that?" a pain shot through her neck.

"Ow…it hurts…" she flinched.

"I should go find a hot spring to bathe in tonight to heal this wound…" Kagome murmured and sighed.

* * *

Nightfall came and Sesshomaru still hasn't come back.

Kagome sighed and looked at Jaken and Rin, who were sleeping by Ah Un.

"…I guess they'll be ok…" she murmured and went to find a hot spring.

* * *

Kagome walked for quite a while before she saw an area with fog and smoke.

She peeked and saw it was a warm hot spring.

Kagome smiled. She looked around to see if anyone was there. Then she quickly undressed and slipped her foot in the water.

"It feels so good…" Kagome sighed in relief and slowly went in the water.

"It's always me and Sango in a hot spring…" Kagome's eyes saddened. "I miss them so much, though…Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala…" she looked up at the moon. "…but then…my heart can't take it seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together anymore…"

Kagome gasped when she suddenly heard the water move. She squinted her eyes to see through the fog. She suddenly blushed when she saw two golden orbs staring at her.

"Sesshomaru, you pervert!!!" she shrieked and lowered down into the water.

Sesshomaru appeared out of the steam and glared at her. "You dare to call me a pervert when I was here first?" he smirked at her.

"E…eh? But…but I didn't see you…" she looked away.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He stood up a bit so the water went up to his belly.

Kagome blushed when she glanced at him.

'Oh god…am I in a dream? He's so fit and amazing! I never knew he had abs under all that clothing…and those muscular arm and perfect skin…and his chest-,' Kagome turned red when she realized she was staring.

Sesshomaru smirked at her.

Kagome looked away shyly and went deeper under the water. 'Oh my gosh…I'm naked here with Sesshomaru…I'm going to die soon! I can't bear to look at his perfect body again…I think I'm going to faint!' Kagome thought.

She blushed when Sesshomaru suddenly trapped her against the rock with his arms. He lowered down to her level until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Why are you here?" he asked huskily.

Kagome blushed at how sexy his voice was.

"Ah…I…I just wanted a bath….I haven't cleaned myself in a few days…so…I…just wanted to bathe here a bit…" she murmured quietly.

"What about Rin and Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"..th…they're asleep…" Kagome replied. "oh…and sorry for insulting you earlier…I…I just kind of lost control..."

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Kagome blushed when an awkward silence filled them. She began to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"S…Sesshomaru…could you…stop staring at me…like that?" she replied softly.

Sesshomaru didn't reply again. He smirked at her. "I'll keep my distance, then…"

Kagome shivered when the warmth of him was gone when he slowly backed away to the other side and turned around.

Kagome stared at his back. 'How come it's so cold without him close to me…?' she shook her head and sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, they both ended back the camp.

Kagome looked at Rin and Jaken, who were still sleeping. She smiled at them and sat down.

Sesshomaru followed after her shortly and walked to Ah Un. He slowly sat down and looked at the fire.

They both stared at the fire for a while.

Kagome's eyes slowly averted to Sesshomaru. 'I wonder…if demons like him ever go to sleep…' she thought.

Kagome slightly giggled when Sesshomaru slowly drooped off to sleep.

"So they do sleep…" without thinking, she quietly crept over and knelt in front of him. Kagome smiled faintly at his face.

"Wow…he really is handsome up close…" she whispered and studied his features.

Kagome hesitated, but slowly brought her hand up to touch his face. She gently brushed away a few bangs that was covering his eyes and his crescent mark on his forehead. "I wonder how he got this…it's like a tattoo…" her finger traced the crescent. Kagome's hand traveled down his cheek. "His skin is so soft…" she whispered as her fingers lightly brushed over his lips. "Sesshomaru's…lips…" Kagome blushed faintly. Her eyes widened slightly when she leaned forward. "Wait…wait, what am I doing?!" Kagome blinked, but the longer she stared at him, she leaned in more. She blushed when their noses were almost touching each other. Now they were only a few inches apart. Kagome's eyes slowly closed, leaning in to close the gap.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes jerked open. Kagome gasped when she was pushed away.

"What are you trying to do to me, wench?" Sesshomaru stood up and glared at him.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't know-,"

He put a finger to her lips, which caused Kagome to blush.

"This is a warning…don't tempt me to really kill you, wench…" he whispered icily and Kagome felt a chill go down her spine.

She shivered slightly and nodded.

"The only reason why I'm keeping you alive is because Rin really seems to like you…if Rin wasn't traveling with me in the first place…I would've already killed you…got that, human?" Sesshomaru sent a death glare at her.

Kagome looked away and nodded.

"Good…now go to sleep, girl…before I lose my patience with you," Sesshomaru murmured hatefully and walked away into the woods.

Kagome blushed. "…that was scary…but…why did I try to kiss him…?" she sighed and shook her head.

"Wow…I'm really losing it…I guess…Inuyasha is making me love sick and I'm just not feeling well…" Kagome's eyes saddened.

She snuggled beside Ah Un and hugged her knees.

"Inuyasha…" she closed her eyes, preventing a tear to drop. "….he isn't worth it…he never was…"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up in a tree to keep watch for demons.

He looked towards the camp and saw Kagome's sad expression.

"...thinking about my brother, again, hm?" he smirked.

Sesshomaru stared at her steadily. "Kagome…Higurashi…she is, indeed, so very interesting…fierce, strong, and unafraid of demons…yet emotional and fragile of love…" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I've never seen a human girl like her before…she's so different from other humans…she holds it in…her tears and emotions….and when she wants to let it out, she cries all her tears out and shows every sadness in her…" he looked at with interest.

"…hm…she is indeed…**very** interesting…."

* * *

Kagome looked up at the moon.

It was a crescent tonight.

She reached up and pretended to grab it.

"Sesshomaru, huh?" Kagome smiled faintly.

"He's scary and very mature…but…at the same time…I can't help but admit he's very beautiful…." She fluttered her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Haha, a little romance there...anywayz, hope u enjoyed reading...**

**Ok, next chap is gonna be a while since im still typing! In da meanwhile, review and check out my other stories!!!! Tootlez, my luvs!**


	3. Hurt By Him, Protected By You

**Hurt by Him, ****Protected By You**

Sesshomaru stared at the horizon as the sun was coming up.

He sighed and walked back to the camp.

* * *

Kagome was already awake and picking at the fire with a stick.

She looked over at Rin. 'How did she ever meet with Sesshomaru, anyways?' Kagome smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I wonder how they're all doing…Sango, Miroku, Shippo..." she sighed.

"Do you want to go back to them?" Sesshomaru came in.

Kagome blinked and stared at him. 'He came out of no where…' she thought and shook her head.

"…well…I do…I really want to go back…for my friends…but I don't think my heart can take it seeing Inuyasha together with her…" Kagome hugged her knees. "…I'm already dead inside…broken and hurt…it's enough for me…I don't want to feel any more pain…." She closed her eyes sadly.

"Can't you just love another man?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"It's not that easy to let go of the one you love, Sesshomaru sama…" she looked at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly when he saw how much…pain…and sadness was in her.

"…you have never experienced it…that's why you don't know…" Kagome smiled faintly.

"Sesshomaru sama…you have never loved a woman in your life before, have you?" she cocked her head to the side, curiously.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

Kagome laughed softly. "What I thought. Maybe you should get a mate soon…think of Rin…I think she's in need of a mother," Kagome smiled at looked towards Rin.

"A mate? What kind of pathetic talk is that? I have no time to love…all I need is to have power and be in control of the Western lands," Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome sighed. "…all you ever talk about…is power…" her eyes looked at him steadily. "Is that all you want? Power? What would you use it for? Who would you use it for, Sesshomaru sama? You see…power…it needs love. If you want power…then you have to protect someone…" Kagome smiled and thought back to Inuyasha, who once said he'll protect her. "…it's the whole meaning of it…power is used to protect those around you, not to destroy and keep it to yourself," Kagome stood up and sighed.

"It's because you do not know the desire of power, human…power is not used for love, nor destruction, as you say. It is to simply be the strongest, and the best…to compete for all and win all…it is to gain control over everything and be the mightiest. It has nothing close at all to those weak emotions that you humans have," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome turned to him.

Sesshomaru felt a warm feeling in his chest when she smiled brightly at him.

"Sesshomaru sama…you'll one day understand…you'll understand…that power…" she looked up at the sky. "…is merely just another emotion…it's just a desire…it has no meaning to it…but love…love is…it is an emotion, too. But…it is an emotion that has a meaning to it…something behind it…love is an emotion that makes you understand and see the world in a different view…" Kagome reached out her hand.

Sesshomaru stared at her, not knowing what she's expecting of him.

"…hold my hand…" she stated.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I do not touch filthy things," he replied coldly.

Kagome shook her head.

"It's just my hand. Just hold it for a while…just for a while…I'll show you something," her hand reached out to him, waiting for the contact.

Sesshomaru gazed at her hand. Hesitating a bit, he slowly rose up his arm.

Sesshomaru reached for her hand and slowly held it.

Suddenly, a warm sensation shot through his arm and went throughout his whole body.

Kagome smiled and entangled her hands in his.

She walked closer to him until their bodies were almost touching.

"…what is this…? This feeling…?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"It's called warmth. It's the warmth of human emotions…this is how love feels, how humans feel…this warmth in us…it's the one thing that demons can never understand of us humans…" Kagome looked up at him.

"…could you feel it…? This emotion is called love...you probably felt it somewhere, somehow before…for example, like Rin…" Kagome smiled.

"What about her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You care for her and protect her…that's one object of love…" Kagome murmured.

"I do not care for her. I simply keep her alive because she is but a child," Sesshomaru glared.

"Oh, really? Well…" Kagome thought for a moment.

"…here…" she let go of his hand and slowly put her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

Kagome blushed a bit at her own actions.

"What are you doing to me?" Sesshomaru replied coldly, but didn't push her away.

"This is called hugging. It's what we do to show that we care, worry, and love one another…" Kagome replied and leaned on his chest.

Sesshomaru felt his body suddenly melted and a rush of comfort went through him.

Kagome blushed more when Sesshomaru suddenly hugged her back.

"I don't understand why you're doing this…" he whispered.

Kagome looked down shyly. "…i…it's…just to show you…what humans have in them…demons have never experienced this kind of feeling…that's why I'm willing to share it to you, Sesshomaru sama," Kagome broke away from him.

Sesshomaru felt cold when the sudden warmth of her body vanished.

Kagome smiled at him. "See? Love isn't so bad, is it? That warmth….that sudden feeling in your chest…doesn't it make you feel good?" she cocked her head to the side.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

Kagome laughed softly at him. 'He's…actually really cute like this…'

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were traveling.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo trailed behind the two couples, all of them staring at Kikyo in disgust.

Sango sighed and looked down sadly. Miroku held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be ok…Kagome is a strong girl…" he whispered.

"I just hope she'll be alright…if she is out there…I just wish she'd come and take us with her…" Sango murmured quietly.

"Yea…it's no fun without her…and it's all Inuyasha's fault…" Shippo replied sadly and glared at Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly, hearing what they all said. He felt guilt throughout his whole body.

'Kagome…where are you? If I had hurt you in any way…I didn't mean it…' he sighed and glanced over at Kikyo. 'I know I could never really love you the way you love me, Kagome…it's just because…Kikyo…I just can't get her out of my heart. She's like a part of me…my memory…my past…she's the one who first accepted me…the first who loved me…I just can't let go of her…I'm sorry, Kagome…please, at least be safe, wherever you are…' Inuyasha prayed silently and looked ahead sadly.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped near a stream and looked at the water.

"We'll stop here for a quick drink and rest…" he stated and sat down on a small boulder.

Rin ran to the stream and splashed the water at Jaken.

"Be careful! Don't go to far!" Kagome smiled at them.

"Hai!" Rin nodded and continued to splash at Jaken.

Sesshomaru gazed at her. "She cares for Rin…just like a mother would act towards her child…she seems so protective of Rin…" he smirked.

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes.

"I've been wondering now for a while…all we ever do is walk and travel…exactly where are we going?" Kagome asked and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru stated.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked.

'I never knew he had anything against Naraku…I always thought Sesshomaru was evil and on Naraku's side…' Kagome sweat dropped at her own conclusion.

She glanced at him. '…but now I know how he really is…it seems…he's just really lost and thinks what he needs to do is gain power…I'll be the one…' Kagome smiled at him.

'I'll be the one to help you, Sesshomaru sama…' she thought and walked over to him.

She plopped down beside him and sighed. Sesshomaru turned and stared at her.

"Don't sit so close to me, girl," he glared.

Kagome glared back.

"I have a name! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she exclaimed.

"I can address you whatever I want, wench," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh really? Then I guess I can call you nicknames too! How about…" she stared at him.

Her eyes traveled to his big fluffy tail over his shoulder and grinned.

"Fluffy kun?" Kagome smiled innocently.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered in anger.

"Do not call me that," he glared at her.

"Then address me in the correct way…Ka-go-me," Kagome crossed her arms.

"Must you be so arrogant?" Sesshomaru murmured and sighed.

"Yes! You don't appreciate me calling you names…I just want to be called by my name, that's it…" Kagome smiled.

"No," Sesshomaru answered immediately and stood up.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and pouted.

"Fine…be that way…Sesshy chan!" she whispered.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched, but he ignored her and stayed quiet.

Kagome laughed softly and smiled at him. 'How cute!' she gazed at him and giggled.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably under her dreamy stare. "Stop looking at me like that, wench," he glared at her.

"Hai, hai-,"

"Sesshomaru sama!!!!" Jaken and Rin came running to them.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he sensed a demonic aura.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There's…there's a yokai over there! His demonic aura is so strong!" Jaken exclaimed.

Kagome hugged Rin tightly. "He doesn't look like a demon, though," Rin blinked.

* * *

A sudden whip of wind rushed pass them.

A man stood there, looking at them.

His eyes averted to Kagome.

'Why is he staring at me…?' she narrowed her eyes.

"I see you have the jewels…give me them and I'll spare your life, human," everyone gasped when he disappeared.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened immediately and got in front of Kagome.

Kagome gasped when the demon reappeared right in front of them and was about to slash them with his sword.

Sesshomaru stopped the sword with his hand.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Kagome's eyes widened at the blood streaming down his palms.

"…hm…? Well, well…I suppose I have to go through you first…" the demon smirked.

"Take Rin and Jaken away," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome hesitated to leave him, but then thought of Rin and Jaken.

She nodded and ran away with them.

* * *

Kagome took them behind some bushes.

"Stay here with Ah Un…I'll be right back," she whispered and ran out again.

"Kagome onee chan!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hm…interesting…she'd risk her life to help Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken blinked.

* * *

Kagome crept closer.

She saw Sesshomaru and the demon fighting each other furiously.

"Wow…his demonic aura is strong…" she whispered and stared at the demon.

Kagome gasped when the demon slashed at Sesshomaru's arm, causing a gash of blood to seep through his sleeve. "Sesshomaru sama!" Kagome jumped out and ran to him.

"Stay away!" Sesshomaru glared at her.

Kagome stopped immediately, seeing the look in his eyes.

She gasped when he was caught off guard and the demon slash his chest with its claws.

Sesshomaru growled and took out Tokijin.

They began to slash at each other with their swords.

Kagome stood there, helpless, watching Sesshomaru get injured each time. "I can't let you do this…you're getting hurt! That demon…he's too strong…" Kagome couldn't think of anything to do.

"Watch out!" she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

Her eyes widened when she saw a bright light come towards her.

"Sesshomaru!!!" she exclaimed and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

Kagome didn't feel anything hitting her, but instead heard a loud blast. Her eyes jerked open when she heard Sesshomaru grunt.

"Sesshomaru sama?!" she saw him facing her and putting his arms out.

Tears withered down her cheeks. "Why…why'd you do that…? You're already injured enough, baka!" Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Don't cry…" he murmured.

He turned around and faced the demon. Kagome's eyes widened at the bloody wound on his left shoulder.

"…._I'll protect you_…" Sesshomaru whispered and began fighting, again.

Kagome gasped. _**"I'll protect you…"**_ her mind flashed back to Inuyasha.

"It's the same thing he said…it's when I first fell for him…why…? Why is it the same with Sesshomaru?" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru sadly.

"Don't protect me…I can protect myself…don't protect me…because if you do…I might end up falling for you like I did to Inuyasha…I don't want to be hurt a second time…don't protect me, Sesshomaru…." Kagome whispered, but again and again, his words played in her mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the demon.

"If you try hurt her again…" his eyes glinted.

"…I won't hold back…" the demon smirked at him.

"Oh yea? I'd like to see that!" he pointed his sword at Kagome and something shot out at the tip of it.

'Poison!' Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"No…move, damn it!"

* * *

Kagome was still crying.

She didn't know a liquid of poison was coming towards her.

She gasped when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared before her again.

This time, he hugged her tightly.

Kagome blushed. "Sesshomaru…?"

Her eyes widened when Sesshomaru suddenly closed his eyes in pain.

"What? Why are you-," she gasped when he fell.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Kagome gasped when she saw his veins turn purple at his back.

"Poison…" her eyes widened with tears.

"Why?! Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore!!!" Kagome glared at the demon.

Her eyes started to glow.

The demons narrowed his eyes at her. 'What is that?'

A sudden blast of bright light came from Kagome.

"What?! NO!" the demon screamed in pain as the he was engulfed in the light. "AH!" he was suddenly set on fire and turned into ash.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

He looked at Kagome, who's glowing eyes turned back to normal.

She looked at him and smiled softly.

"What happened…how did you do that?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm a miko…we have powers, Sesshomaru…it's ok now…I'll heal you…" she whispered soothingly.

Sesshomaru felt her hand on his back and felt something warm go through him. He immediately felt sleepy…his eyes fluttered close as he fell limp onto Kagome's lap.

Kagome sighed and turned him over.

She began to heal his back and shoulder.

"I hate it when men protect me…" Kagome murmured and looked down at him sadly. "…they always end up getting hurt…and it's always my fault…" tears rolled down her cheek.

"I already left a burden to Inuyasha…don't let me to be the one you'll protect with your life…I don't want to see someone precious to me get hurt again…" she gently rolled him over again after she got done healing him.

Her tears fell on his angel-like face.

"…I won't allow you to protect me…seeing you like this…it's just like Inuyasha…he'd always get hurt protecting me…so please…don't protect me…" Kagome whispered into his ear and stroked his hair.

'Why am I acting like this towards you? No...I can't be falling for you already…' her eyes saddened.

"…I don't want to love you…I'll get rejected again, like Inuyasha did to me…so please, don't care for me, don't protect me, don't worry for me…or else…I really might end up falling for you, Sesshomaru sama…"

* * *

Rin and Jaken came a while later.

"Kagome onee chan…?" Rin crept quietly at the two sleeping form.

Jaken's eyes widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru is this badly hurt by that yokai? But…but why is the wound all healed?" his eyes averted to Kagome.

"It couldn't be…that this human, this miko…it couldn't be that she helped Lord Sesshomaru, right?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Eh? They're asleep…Jaken sama, should we go to sleep, too?" Rin blinked and cuddled beside Ah Un.

"If you're tired, you can," Jaken shrugged and sat down by her.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke in the middle of the night.

His eyes fluttered open.

Sesshomaru got up slowly.

He stopped and reached to touch his back. "It doesn't hurt anymore…and there's no blood…" his hand touched his shoulder and noticed that the wound was gone, too.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was sleeping beside him.

He knelt down and stared at her steadily.

"You healed me." Sesshomaru whispered, as if expecting an answer from her.

"….hn…I didn't expect that from you, human…" he smirked, somewhat feeling a little proud of her.

"I won't thank you, though…I didn't need it…I'm a demon and we can heal fast…" Sesshomaru gazed at her face, which was glowing in the moonlight.

He unexpectedly reached over and brushed away some bangs from her eyes.

"…I will…protect you…" he hesitated for a moment to say it.

"…Kagome…"

* * *

**Aaaaw, wasn't this a cute chapter??? Ok, 3rd chap will be up shortly, so look forward to it! A little more romance will happen so read and REVIEW!!! Tootles, my luvs!!!**


	4. Hurt By Him, Comforted By You

**Hurt By Him, Comforted By You**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the sun. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Kagome looked and saw that Sesshomaru was gone.

"Eh?" she looked around and saw that Rin and Jaken was a few feet away from them, both sleeping. "…they must've came last night…" she sighed and got up.

She looked towards the stream and saw Sesshomaru sitting near it.

Kagome smiled and walked over to him.

* * *

Kagome came beside him and sighed.

Silence filled the air for a while.

"…so…is your back ok, now?" she asked.

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Kagome sighed.

"Kagome," he suddenly replied.

Kagome blushed."Y…you…said my name…" she murmured and stared at him.

Sesshomaru turned and gazed at her.

Their eyes met.

Kagome blushed more at his intense stare.

He stood up and continued to stare at her.

'Why is he staring at me like that?! Stop this…I can't take it…' she thought and closed her eyes. Kagome backed away and avoided his look.

"…Kagome…" he repeated.

Kagome blushed.

"…could you show me, again? That…that feeling…that warmth…I want to feel it again…" Sesshomaru replied quietly.

Kagome turned around and looked at him shyly. "…ok…" she slowly walked closer to him.

Kagome blushed and slowly hugged him.

Sesshomaru hugged her back tightly and buried his face into her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Sesshomaru smelled the scent of her hair. '…she smells good…unlike those other humans…why is she so different?...' he thought and held her closer.

Kagome snuggled into him and breathed in his scent. Her eyes opened slightly. 'So warm…so comfortable…I feel like I want to stay here forever…in his arms…' Her eyes widened. 'No…no, I can't be having these feelings…' she slowly pushed him away.

Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru pulled her back into his arms.

"Kagome…" he murmured.

Kagome blushed. "Y…yes?" she stuttered.

"Stay…just for little while more…" Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome hesitated, but slowly nodded.

And for the next few minutes, they stayed like that, in each other's arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru disappeared back to the camp.

Kagome sat there alone, looking at the water.

"He said my name…he actually didn't call me human or wench…but…but he said my name…" she smiled.

"Sesshomaru…you're actually a really nice person deep inside," Kagome blushed faintly, remembering their hug.

"He was so warm…" she sighed.

* * *

"Hey you guys, I'll be right back!" Inuyasha called.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"I need to go get some fishes…I hear a stream nearby," Inuyasha replied and ran off.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. "…Kagome…" his eyes saddened.

"Things…are not the same without you…" Inuyasha shook his head.

He reached the river and looked at his reflection in the water.

"Where are you, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up.

His eyes widened.

Across the river from him…sitting there…was Kagome.

"…Kagome…Kagome? Kagome!!!" he ran towards her.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head jerked up to see Inuyasha running towards her.

"…no…it can't be…" she stood up and backed away.

"Go away…go away!" tears ran down her face as she ran from him.

* * *

Kagome ran back to the camp. Rin and Jaken were no longer there.

She saw Sesshomaru by Ah Un and ran to him.

Sesshomaru looked towards her. His eyes widened when he saw her crying.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Don't let him come near me…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, not understanding what she said. Then he felt Inuyasha's presence.

"I see…" he smirked.

Inuyasha jumped out of the forest. He glared at Sesshomaru.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" he took out his sword and pointed it towards him.

Sesshomaru smirked. He slowly pushed Kagome behind him and took out Tokijin.

"I'm going to kill you! Give her back!" Inuyasha charged towards him.

Their swords contacted with each other.

"…damn you…if you hurt her, I will kill you…" Inuyasha glared at him.

"The last time I checked…the reason why she's hurt…is because of you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stared at him.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Don't let your guard down, you fool," Sesshomaru broke away and was about to slash him.

"Wait! Don't!" he immediately stopped when Kagome ran in front of him.

"Don't…please…." Kagome pleaded.

"I will protect you…" Sesshomaru murmured.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I know…but please…I love him…" Kagome's eyes saddened. "For me…please, don't fight him…" she gently place her hand on his and lowered the sword down.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked away.

"What is this, Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at her with confused eyes.

"…I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at him sadly. "…but…seeing you and her together…is just too much for me…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "…b…but…I love you, Kagome!" he exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head. "That's the problem…you don't love me…you're just saying that because you feel bad for me. I know you care for me, and love me…but…I know that it's not the same I love I have for you," Kagome replied quietly.

Inuyasha's fists clenched tightly. "I'm sorry, Kagome…I…I didn't mean to hurt you…" he whispered.

"I know. If I had someone I loved as much as you loved Kikyo, I know I could never let him go either…" Kagome sighed.

"…oh yea…and don't blame Sesshomaru…" Kagome gently grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

Inuyasha felt a slight jealousy come over him.

"He'll take care of me. You know…he…he isn't that bad of a person…" Kagome smiled faintly.

Inuyasha looked hurt. "What? How could you say that? H…he…he tried to kill you numerous times…and…and…he-,"

"Inuyasha, he'll protect me," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "I'm the one that's supposed to protect you…why is it him, now?" he glared slightly at Sesshomaru.

"…no matter how much I may love you , Inuyasha, you'll never fell the same…so…so that's why…he's replacing you," Kagome murmured and looked away sadly.

"What? You mean…you…you love him?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

Kagome blushed faintly. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome.

"No…I don't mean it like that…"

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"…I mean…he'll replace you as my protector…from now on…the one you will protect is Kikyo. Take care of my friends…Sango, Miroku, and Shippo…don't let them suffer…teach them to get along with Kikyo…I'm sure they'll be fine friends…and Inuyasha…" Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hand and walked over to Inuyasha.

She forced a fake, but seemingly real smile at him.

"I love you…don't ever forget that," Kagome gave him a hug.

Her eyes saddened. She closed them tightly to prevent the tears from coming.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha hugged her back tightly.

Kagome pushed him away gently and walked back to Sesshomaru.

"We'll meet again…I'm sure…" Kagome flashed a smile at him before Sesshomaru picked her up as he dashed away.

Inuyasha stood there, looking at the ground sadly.

"You better take care of her, Sesshomaru…she's everything a man could want…everything a man could ever need…"

* * *

"Stop…" Kagome murmured.

Sesshomaru stopped running and set her down gently.

Kagome sighed. Her fists clenched tightly, as she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes.

"Why is it always me?! Why am I the only one that gets hurt…I want to forget him…I want to forget this pain, this hurt, this suffering…" she cried and hugged Sesshomaru tightly.

"Sesshomaru…I don't want to feel this anymore…" Kagome whispered sadly.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond.

He slowly hugged her back. "He isn't worth it. So don't cry over him anymore…I'll protect you, Kagome…from anything that'll hurt you…I'll comfort you in your times of need…I'll be here," he whispered.

Kagome blushed faintly. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

* * *

**There we go! The next chapter will be up shortly, so look forward to it! There'll be more romance to it!**

**REVIEW Tootles, my loves!**


	5. Hurt By Him, Cared By You

**Hurt By Him, Cared By You**

Kagome's opened slowly.

She blushed when she realized she was sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms, and leaning on his chest. Kagome was about to push him away, but she couldn't move in his strong arms. She sighed and stayed in the same position. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"When you said those words…you're like a whole new person…you're not like the cold hearted Sesshomaru that doesn't show any emotions, as I know. You're more like…it's like…for some reason, this is the real you…warm, comforting, caring, and loving…but…" her eyes saddened. "I think you just lost those feelings to some painful memories…deep down inside…you really seem to care…" Kagome smiled softly at him and leaned on his chest again. "…you really seem to care…you seemed to care for me…comforting me when I cried…you seemed like…you didn't want to see my tears…"

Kagome looked up at him again and blushed. 'I can't help but look at him when I'm up close…he's…he's so captivating in so many ways…' her hand slowly reached up and caressed his face softly.

"You said you'll be here for me…that made me so happy....you better promise, though…you will be here for me whenever I need you…"

Kagome smiled when his eyes opened.

"…I promise…" Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

They were now traveling again, Sesshomaru and Jaken guiding the way, and Kagome and Rin sitting on Ah Un as usual.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru.

'He was awake…he heard all that I said about him…' Kagome blushed. '…but…he said he promises…he promises to be here for me, always…' she smiled happily.

Kagome looked down at Rin who was patting Ah Un's back.

'She's like Sesshomaru's daughter…it's like…they have a son and daughter relationship somehow…' Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru heard her laugh and a warm feeling came over his chest. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the strange feeling.

'What is this? It's like…the same warmth when I hug her…but…it's more like, it's inside my chest…beating within my heart…why am I feeling these strange sensations?' he sighed and shook his head.

"Is something troubling you, my lord?" Jaken blinked at him.

"…no…" Sesshomaru replied after a moment.

Jaken stared at him steadily. 'He's been so strange lately…is it because of this human girl?' he glanced back at Kagome and narrowed his eyes.

'Hm…interesting…'

* * *

Inuyasha sat quietly on a tree branch and sighed.

"Kagome…" his eyes saddened.

"I love you…those words…it's fake when I say it to you…but…when you say it to me…it's real. I can feel your passionate emotions directed towards me…I can see the love in your eyes, the need for me to hold you…" he shook his head. "…I love you…even if it isn't the same love you have for me…you're still like a part of me…you're like my little sister, someone important to me…and I miss you, Kagome…" Inuyasha closed his eyes sadly.

"Sesshomaru…one day…I know…that you'll fall for her. One day…you'll fall in love with her…and that day…you better promise to protect her with your life…love her with all your heart…don't let her cry a single tear…not like me. Not like me, who lied to her. Not like me, who didn't protect her enough. Not like me, who let her cry countless tears everyday…protect her…she's strong, yet still fragile and pure on the inside…make her smile…" Inuyasha sighed and grinned faintly.

"…because her smile…is the greatest power…she can make anyone go weak with her smile. Kagome's smile…lifts up your hopes…it makes you forget everything bad and painful…her smile…can make anyone fall for her in an instant…"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at her.

Kagome smiled brightly at Rin and ran around in the patch of flowers.

"…her smile…" he narrowed his eyes at her.

'Her smile…why is it so bright and warm?' Sesshomaru shook his head.

He sighed and walked away.

* * *

He stood on top of a mountain. Sesshomaru breathed in the air as the wind blew back his hair.

"This world…" he looked down at all the nature and beauty of forests, lakes, and fields of grass and flowers.

"…is full of beautiful things…yet…" Sesshomaru smirked. "…so many evil things corrupt it…this world…is full of vengeance and hate. There is no peace whatsoever…no one to protect the peace…" his mind flashed to Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled. "Tch…" he grasped his head and glared. "Why did she suddenly appear in my mind?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sesshomaru sama!" he turned around and saw Kagome running towards him.

"Here are you are!" Kagome smiled at him. "Waah…it's so beautiful!" her eyes softened at the view.

"Do you…come here often?" Kagome turned to him.

"Only when I want to be alone," Sesshomaru murmured and stared ahead at the distance.

"I see…it really is relaxing, though…" Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as the wind whipped at them softly.

"I never noticed…" she opened her eyes again. "…how beautiful this earth is…every little thing…the petals on a flower…to the branches that hold exquisite fruits…everything has its own uniqueness, don't you think?" Kagome smiled warmly at him.

He turned to her and stared into her eyes.

Kagome's smile slowly disappeared.

"Everything…has its own uniqueness, hm?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"…you…" he stated. "….even you…"

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha came into her head.

"Inuyasha…" tears swelled up in her eyes.

**_"…even you…you aren't like Kikyo…I love you, Kagome."_** Kagome shook her head.

"No…no, you don't love me…no…no, you don't!" she cried and started to tremble. Tears watered up in her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled when a feeling of pain came over his chest.

Without notice, he hugged her tightly.

'I don't want to see her cry…seeing her like this…it…it hurts…' Sesshomaru snuggled into her hair.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…you don't love me…don't lie to me…you don't love me, damn it!" Kagome sobbed and clenched Sesshomaru's shirt tightly.

"Ssssh…he's not here…it's only me, Kagome…" he whispered into her ear. "…only me…don't think about him…there's only me right now…remember, I promised you? I promised…that I'll always be here…always, Kagome…it's ok…" Sesshomaru murmured soothingly to her.

Kagome calmed down a bit and melted into Sesshomaru's warmth. She slowly hugged him back and leaned on his chest. Kagome closed her eyes sadly as two last pair of tears dropped from her eyes.

"…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lose control like that…it's just-,"

"I know…" Sesshomaru shook his head.

Kagome smiled faintly and broke away from him. She blushed faintly and looked at him in the eyes.

"Answer me truthfully…no matter how hard it may be for a person like you to say it…" Kagome hesitated but slowly brought her hand to caress his cheek.

"Do you care for me, Sesshomaru sama?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, not sure how to answer.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Kagome sighed. "Do you care for me, Sesshomaru sama?" she repeated.

Sesshomaru, again did not answer.

Kagome's eyes saddened. She gently pushed him away and forced a smile.

"Well, let's go back! Rin and Jaken are probably worried…I didn't tell them where I went," Kagome replied and began walking.

Sesshomaru stood there. Suddenly, he grasped her hand and pulled her back. Kagome was taken by surprise and stared at him with confused eyes.

"…yes…" Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome blushed.

"Yes, I care for you, Kagome…" he replied again and drew her closer.

"…S…Sesshomaru sama…" Kagome blushed more as Sesshomaru leaned closer.

Their foreheads touched, but Sesshomaru didn't go any further.

Kagome closed her eyes.

'Why am I doing this?' Sesshomaru suddenly realized his actions and pulled away.

"Let's go back…" he murmured and walked ahead.

Kagome opened her eyes. She felt a slight disappointment.

"What am I getting upset for? It's not like…I WANTED him to kiss me…" Kagome blushed faintly and followed him shortly after.

* * *

**Sorry, kind of short! Ok, well next is the fight with Naraku...might be lame though haha...ok, well hope u enjoyed this chapter and look forward to some MORE lovey dovey stuff!!!! Muah, tootles my loves!!!**

** REVIEW!**


	6. Hurt By Him, Protected By You Part 2

**Hurt By Him, Protected By You Part 2**

Kagome was no longer riding Ah Un with Rin, but instead, walking beside Sesshomaru.

Kagome glanced at him and blushed. 'Why am I feeling this way towards him? Just because he was going to kiss me earlier…no…I was jumping to conclusions…he wasn't going to kiss me…' Kagome shook her head and sighed.

She shrieked when she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Watch where you're going," he glared at her.

"You're the one who suddenly stopped!" Kagome glared back.

Sesshomaru ignored her. "…Naraku is near…" he murmured.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Naraku…?" she clutched her necklace of jewel shards tightly.

'It's been a long time…I wonder how much Naraku has collected already…' her eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"…what purpose do you have to destroy Naraku?" he asked.

"Eh? Well…to get the jewels…" Kagome blinked.

"Why do you need the jewels? All they contain is the ability to grant one's selfish wish to corrupt their soul into evil…" Sesshomaru stated.

"…but…that doesn't mean-,"

"Have you seen good in anyone who uses the jewel?" he glared at her.

"No, but…I'm pretty sure-,"

"Nothing is good about the jewel…what someone wishes for, it is only their selfish desire…for themselves…what do **you** plan to do?" Sesshomaru stared at her steadily.

Kagome's eyes widened.

The only purpose that she was collecting the jewels was for Inuyasha…but now…it doesn't really matter anymore.

"I don't know…I've been collecting the jewels for Inuyasha…but…but now…what reason do I have to collect it?" Kagome sighed.

She looked at Sesshomaru. "…well then…do you have any use for the jewel?" she asked curiously.

"No. If I want something…I get with my own power," Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome stared down at the floor. "I guess…I have no need to destroy him, anymore, do I-,"

Her mind flashed back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No. No…I still have something I need to do…my reason to destroy Naraku…is because he destroyed Inuyasha and Kikyo's love," her eyes saddened. "No matter how much it may hurt me…I promised that I would revenge their love…even if it's her, as long as he's happy…then I still have a purpose to fulfill," Kagome smiled determinedly.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'This girl…is indeed, very interesting…'

* * *

Naraku chuckled.

"My, my...Sesshomaru and the human girl, together? An interesting couple, indeed…" he smirked. "Kagura…go outside…it seems we'll be having guests…" he ordered.

Kagura bowed and disappeared into the darkness.

"…it seems like Inuyasha and his little group will be joining the fight, too…" Naraku grinned evilly.

* * *

Inuyasha ran faster. "Naraku…" he growled.

"I'll kill you," He stopped when they all came to a small castle.

"It seems the aura is coming from here, Inuyasha," Miroku narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Sesshomaru saw the castle.

"Jaken…you and Rin stay here…" he ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" Jaken bowed.

"Human-," he immediately stopped.

"…Kagome…" Sesshomaru corrected himself.

Kagome smiled at him.

"You're going with me."

* * *

Kagura and Kanna stood at the entrance, waiting for them. Kagura smirked when Inuyasha ran in.

"Kagura," he glared at her.

"Well, well…it looks like you replaced Kagome with Kikyo, hm?" Kagura smirked.

Inuyasha growled. Kikyo glanced at him.

"Well…here she comes, with the all mighty Sesshomaru…" Kagura sighed, and a few seconds later, Sesshomaru appeared at the entrance with Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed and jumped into Kagome's arm.

"Shippo!" Kagome's eyes widened and hugged him tightly.

Shippo looked at her with teary eyes. "I knew you were alive!" he smiled.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango ran to her.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome smiled at them.

"We were worried sick! Where have you been?!" Sango stared at worriedly.

Miroku's eyes averted to Sesshomaru. "…and what are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Well…I'm…I'm currently traveling with him, now…" she murmured.

"WHAT?!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all exclaimed at once.

"Ehehe…" Kagome grinned.

"What? How did this happen?" Sango shook her head.

Kagome's eyes saddened.

Inuyasha saw her expression. He looked at Kikyo and then looked away sadly. Kikyo stared at the ground, quietly.

Miroku understood Kagome's expression. "I see…" he sighed and glanced at Inuyasha. Sango looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. "We understand…" she smiled warmly at Kagome and took Shippo.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled back at them.

They walked back to Inuyasha's side. They all stared at Kagura.

"Oooook…so now back to reality. Let's start the fight now, shall we?" Kagura smirked.

Her eyes glanced at Sesshomaru. "You're quite new here, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru glared at her.

Purple miasma filled the air. Naraku appeared before them.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha hissed.

"Well, well…what have we here? The whole crew?" Naraku chuckled.

"Sesshomaru…with the human girl? I thought you traveled with Inuyasha, Kagome? What happened to your oh-so-faithful love to him, hm?" Naraku stared at Kagome steadily.

"It's none of your business…" Kagome looked away.

"Just shut up, Naraku!" Inuyasha charged at him, followed after by Sesshomaru.

Kikyo shot an arrow. Sango threw her boomerang. Miroku made a barrier for Shippo. Kagome sighed and shot an arrow.

Naraku dodged all their attacks.

They all gasped when he appeared right in front of Kagome.

Kagome glared at him.

"Now, don't stare at me like that, Kagome dear…" Naraku chuckled and ran his claw down her cheek bone.

A chill ran down Kagome's spine.

Everyone glared at Naraku. Sesshomaru's fists clenched tightly.

Naraku grinned evilly. "You aren't bad…for a human…" he smirked lifted up her chin.

Inuyasha felt jealousy boil up in him.

Sango and Miroku clenched their weapons tightly. Kikyo stood there, staring at her.

"Tch…" just when Kagome was going to slap his hand away, something pushed Naraku with such force that he flew back into the door of his castle.

Everyone's eyes widened to see Sesshomaru standing in front of Kagome.

"Do not touch what is **mine**, Naraku…" They all gasped at his statement.

Kagome blushed faintly. "S…Sesshomaru…" she stared at him.

"Why is he protecting her?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head, not understanding it either. Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly and cursed. "Damn it…" he glared at Sesshomaru.

He felt Kikyo's hand on his shoulder. He sighed and smiled at her.

"…she'll be protected by him, Inuyasha…" Kikyo murmured. "…I know…" Inuyasha looked away sadly.

They all shifted into fighting stances when Naraku came out again.

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted dangerously at him.

"Sesshomaru…I've never seen you been this protective of anyone before," Naraku chuckled.

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin. Inuyasha glared at him.

"He's mine Sesshomaru, stay out of this!" he exclaimed and ran towards Naraku. Sesshomaru smirked and did the same.

They both fought with Naraku, slashing him with their swords.

Kikyo focused her arrow and shot it. It pierced through Naraku's chest.

"Wench!" Naraku glared at Kikyo.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha's voice exclaimed when Naraku shot out a tentacle towards her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Move, Kikyo!!!" she exclaimed and ran in front of Kikyo.

* * *

A loud echo filled the whole place.

A few birds flew out of the forest at the noise.

Everyone's eyes was wide in horror.

* * *

"Kagome…" Sango shook her head and fell on her knees.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo cried.

"Kagome…why…" Miroku whispered and stared with wide eyes.

"…Kagome…" Inuyasha trembled and stared in horror.

Sesshomaru looked down, with his bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome stood there, in front of Kikyo…with Naraku's tentacle**_ pierced_** through her stomach.

Kagome looked down at her stomach as a pool of blood stained her shirt.

"Kagome…why did you protect me?!" Kikyo shook her head and stared at her with wide eyes.

"…because…you are important to Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled weakly at her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"…but…but you-,"

"It'll be ok, Kikyo…I'm ok…if I didn't do this…then…you would've been killed…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died…I am your reincarnation…we are one…that's why you're important to me, too…" Kagome replied as she gasped in pain as Naraku drew back, harshly jerking back the tentacle away from her stomach.

He chuckled. "One down…five to go…until next time…" he smirked as miasma appeared around him, Kagura, and Kanna.

"**You will not leave here…**" Sesshomaru's voice icily announced. "**…unless you die…**" his eyes glinted murderously.

Naraku laughed evilly.

"Well, it seems like I am alrea-," everyone gasped when Sesshomaru immediately cut off his head.

"I told you…do not touch what is mine…" he replied coldly.

Naraku glared at him. Before he was going to generate together with his body again, Sesshomaru stabbed his heart.

Naraku's eyes widened. His mouth opened as a breath escaped his lips.

"W…what?!..." he glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood there with Tokijin in Naraku's body, pierced through the chest.

"D…damn….you!!!" Naraku's eyes rolled back as he fell dead.

Everyone couldn't believe it. They had spent** years **trying to kill Naraku…but Sesshomaru killed Naraku in an instant.

Miroku looked at his hand and smiled happily when his wind hole was gone.

"He's really gone…" Inuyasha sighed.

Kikyo also sighed in relief.

Sango smiled and turned to Miroku. She hugged him tightly.

They all heard a small thump on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and ran to her, but before he reached her, Sesshomaru picked her up.

"…she is mine to take care of…not yours any longer, Inuyasha…I'll be the one to care for her this time…" Sesshomaru replied and dashed away.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku held her back and caressed her back.

"She'll be safe with him…I have a feeling that Sesshomaru will heal her somehow…she won't die," he whispered.

Kikyo walked to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"…he's right…she no longer belongs to you…I do, right?" she looked up at him sadly.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"…I guess she'll be ok with him…" Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kikyo back.

Shippo stared up at the sky with Kilala. "Do you think Kagome and Sesshomaru likes each other?" he asked.

They all fell anime style.

"W…w…what are you talking about, Shippo?!" Inuyasha growled.

"…but he's right, Inuyasha…" Sango sighed and smiled.

"…it seems…Sesshomaru loves her or something…he's so different," Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha sighed. He stared down at the floor.

"…yea…I guess…"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

For the first time in his life, his eyes showed worry and sadness.

"…Kagome…don't die yet…not yet…" he whispered and ran faster.

* * *

He landed next to Ah Un and gently laid Kagome down.

"Kagome onee chan!" Rin knelt by her and stared at her worriedly.

"What happened to her, Sesshomaru sama?" Jaken blinked.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru stated.

"What?! He did this to her?" Jaken gaped at the bloody hole in her stomach as Sesshomaru lifted up her shirt slightly.

"He's dead now," Sesshomaru murmured.

"WHAT?!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Jaken…go get a wet clothing and wipe this blood off…I'll be right back with some herbs. Rin, go get some water and put a towel on her forehead," Sesshomaru ordered and dashed away.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat beside her until night came.

Jaken glanced at Sesshomaru.

"My lord, I know it is not my place to ask this…but…why do you care for that human so much?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

Jaken was a bit surprised to see Sesshomaru smile, so he slowly backed away and went back to Rin.

"…why…do I care so much for this human…?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"…I wonder why I do…" he brushed away some bangs from her eyes and caressed her cheek softly. "…maybe…because I got too interested in her…maybe because…she is unique in her own ways and different from other…maybe it's just simply because of her warm smile and kind looks…or maybe…" he hesitated to say it.

"…I am just simply…_falling for her_…"

* * *

Kagome was still asleep in the morning.

Sesshomaru checked her pulse and noticed it was normal. He sighed in relief and looked at her.

"…I saved you in time…" he smirked.

"When you wake up…I swear…I will protect you more efficiently. If I had protected you…then you wouldn't have ended up like this…but then…I don't understand why you would risk your life to save the other miko…" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"…you are so strange…yet…" his lips tugged into a small smile.

"…yet so beautiful in so many ways…I can't describe it…" Sesshomaru sighed and traced her lips with his thumb.

"…am I really…falling for you, Kagome?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up very soooon!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

** Tootles my loves!**


	7. Hurt By Him, Confused By You

**Hurt By Him, Confused By You**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

She groaned when a pain shot through her stomach.

Kagome blushed when she saw Sesshomaru sitting by her, leaning against Ah Un. She noticed he was asleep.

Kagome's mind flashed back to what had happened yesterday. Her eyes widened.

"Naraku is dead…" she whispered and small smile appeared on her lips.

Kagome looked down at her stomach and noticed it was all bandaged up.

She sighed and looked at Sesshomaru. "…why did you save me…?" her eyes saddened.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, drowned in his slumber, breathing in and out softly.

"You're awake, human?" Jaken's voice came.

Kagome turned and saw Jaken peering down at her. "Yea…" Kagome smiled weakly.

"That's good. You know…" Jaken sighed and looked away. "Lord Sesshomaru…seems to care for you a lot…he doesn't even worry this much for Rin…there's….there's something special in you that seems to attract him,"

Kagome blushed.

"This is the first time I have ever seen him…" Jaken paused, finding the right words to say.

"…**_love _**someone so much…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "N…no, you have it all wrong…I…I'm merely just a companion, just like you and Rin…" she murmured.

"I can see it in his eyes. I am the one best to know him because I have been with Lord Sesshomaru over many years…you're the first one I've ever seen him look at such…such sadness when you're hurt…and such warmth fills his eyes whenever you smile…" Jaken made a small grin.

"You know, when I asked him why does he care for you so much…he smiled....and…he has never smiled before…ever, in my life, have I seen him smile…" Jaken sighed and turned his back to her. "Show him more warmth…care for him and love him…Sesshomaru sama is kinder to me and does not hit me anymore, when you do that…"

Kagome sweat dropped and laughed.

When Jaken was out of sight, she turned back to Sesshomaru.

Her eyes softened. "I know you care for me…but the thought of having you love me is just…too impossible…you always said love is weak…so of course, you may care for a person from time to time…but…" Kagome sighed.

"…you will never learn how to love someone…" her eyes saddened.

"Why am I saying this? Is it because…I want you to love me? Do I want you to love me…?" Kagome felt her heart bump faster.

"I…I want you…to love me…because…because…" Kagome stared at his closed eyes, hesitating to say it.

"…because…maybe…maybe…" her voice got quieter.

"…no…no, I'm sure…it's because…I…" Kagome smiled at him.

"…I…I love you, Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke slowly. He looked down at Kagome and noticed she was awake, staring up at the sky.

"…are you ok, now…?" he asked quietly.

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru…" she replied.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and just kept staring at her.

"If I hadn't saved you…if you were gone…then this whole world would mean nothing to me anymore, Kagome…" he murmured.

Kagome blushed. "W…what do you mean…?" she looked away shyly.

Sesshomaru smirked. "...never mind…" he stated and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru stared down at her.

Kagome nodded slightly.

"I'll go bring some food…" he replied and dashed away.

Kagome laid there, staring at the sky. "…if I was gone…then this world…would mean nothing to him?" Kagome laughed quietly.

"So…does that mean I'm the world to him, then? That if I was gone, everything would just be…pointless?" she smiled softly.

"Maybe this is why I fell for you…you're so unpredictable, yet…you seem to care so much, but put it in words that I don't understand at all…" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"…you're so confusing, Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the water.

"…I…I am…falling for her…?" his eyes narrowed.

"Love is weak…I mustn't fall for a human like my father-," Sesshomaru growled when flashbacks of Kagome appeared in his mind.

"…no…no, it's not that _don't_…because….because I know that I do love her…but…it's because I **_can't_**…" his fists clenched tightly.

"I can't love her. I'm a demon…she's a human…we both live in a completely different world. I can't…I can't love her…" Sesshomaru's eyes closed tightly to hide the pain. "Why does she make me feel like this? So warm inside…so comforting…it's like…I just want to hold her forever and keep her in my embrace. Father…"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Father…is this…is this how you felt towards Inuyasha's mother? Is this why you were willing to protect her no matter what? Because she made you feel like this…because you loved her…" an image appeared in the clouds.

Sesshomaru smirked when the image of his father reached out towards him.

"…father…tell me why…even though you and Inuyasha's mother are two completely different beings…human and demon…why is that your love for each other so strong?" Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed.

**_"You seek power…the only key to true power is having someone you love…I died protecting Inuyasha's mother, because I loved her. Knowing that, I didn't care about anything else…I didn't care that I was a demon or that she was a human…that doesn't matter at all. What matters to me…was that I was able to die, protecting her…protecting her and Inuyasha…I died, protecting her to the last moment…and for that, I was happy. Do not be afraid to love that girl, Sesshomaru…you have grown and ever since she came into your life, from the moment she stuck with you…from that exact moment…you loved her."_** Inutaisho's voice rang from above.

Sesshomaru looked down and stayed quiet.

"…I understand…" he made a small smile and looked up once again at the sky.

"Thank you, father."

* * *

Sesshomaru came back and saw Rin and Jaken running around, chasing each other.

He turned towards Kagome, who was now sitting up, leaning against Ah Un, staring at him.

Sesshomaru looked away and threw the fishes he had caught a while ago down by the fire.

"I'm not hungry, anymore," Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru walked to her and knelt down.

Kagome blushed at his stare. She looked away shyly.

Sesshomaru lifted up her chin and faced her to his direction again.

"Would you…be angry at me…if I took advantage of you?" he asked.

"E…eh?" Kagome blushed at his statement.

"…well…for example, like this…"

Sesshomaru leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Kagome turned red. A chill went down her spine.

"W…what are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Hn. You wouldn't be mad. You're just surprised I did that…but you are not angry with me…am I right?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"….yes…" Kagome replied quietly.

"So then, you liked it?" Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

Kagome blushed and stayed quiet.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru stood up and walked away.

Kagome felt the urge to call him back, but sat still.

"…why…why are you doing this to me…? It isn't fair…" She blushed and touched her cheek.

"You make me so confused…" Kagome smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on a boulder and watched Rin and Jaken.

"She wasn't angry…but only surprised…" he smirked.

"So then she must've like it…" he glanced back at her, who was staring back at him.

Kagome blushed and looked away quickly.

Sesshomaru smirked.

'What bothers me is…I'm just scared you won't feel the same way…' he thought and smiled faintly at her.

* * *

**YAY! Next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW!!! Tootles, my loves~**


	8. Hurt By Him, Loved By You

**Hurt By Him, Loved By You**

Kagome awoke slowly.

She looked down at her stomach and noticed it did not hurt anymore. Kagome sighed and slowly unwrapped the bandage.

Her eyes widened when she saw a big scar on her stomach.

"…wow…I can't believe I survived after this attack…" she laughed quietly.

Kagome's eyes softened and touched the scar gently.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru…" she whispered.

* * *

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was at a nearby river. He sighed and shook his head.

"How…how do I show you that I love you…?" Sesshomaru looked down at his hands.

"How can I tell you? I'm scared…I'm scared to be rejected…" he smirked.

"This is the first time I ever felt…**_scared_**…I…I have never felt this scared before. It's like…if you don't feel the same way…then…then I have nothing left anymore…because…" Sesshomaru's eyes softened.

"…because…without you…I would really be nothing…"

* * *

"Kagome onee chan!" Rin hopped over to her. "Are you ok, now?" she smiled.

"Yea, I feel much better now…ne, where is Sesshomaru sama?" Kagome smiled back.

"Oh, he said he'll be by the river," Rin grinned.

"I see…I'll be right back," she stood up slowly and walked away to find him.

Rin smiled. "Kagome onee chan and Sesshomaru sama seems to love each other very much!"

Jaken, who was sitting on Ah Un, glanced at her. He smirked.

"Sesshomaru…and that human? Together? It seems to make sense…" he nodded and smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru through a rock in the stream. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice came.

He turned and saw Kagome smiling at him.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting…" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I'm ok, now…it doesn't hurt anymore," Kagome shook her head. She came beside him and stared at the water.

"What are you going to do now, that Naraku is dead? I know you are not from this world…looking at what you wear," Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome blushed. "Well…I don't know…but…but I know for sure, that…" she smiled softly at him. "…I'll stay with you…"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

Kagome sighed.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru.

Her eyes saddened.

'…I love you…but…but I'm just afraid I'll get rejected…I don't want to get hurt anymore…' she shook her head and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Eh? Ah…no, no nothing's wrong…" Kagome flashed a quick smile.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, not believing her.

"Kagome…" he lifted up her chin and faced her towards him.

Kagome blushed faintly and looked away. She blushed more when Sesshomaru suddenly hugged her.

"I want you…" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"..w…what do you mean…?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and snuggled into her hair.

"Just let me hold you…" he stated.

Kagome sighed. 'It's ok…letting him hold me like this…that's the greatest thing I could ever have…' She relaxed and hugged him back slowly.

Kagome leaned on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…I-,"

"Kagome onee chan!!!" they both broke apart immediately.

Rin came hopping towards them.

"I'm hungry! Can we go somewhere to find food? And I want to go play in a flower field! Ne, ne, can we go?" Rin smiled at them, hopping up and down.

"Fine. Let's go," Sesshomaru stated and walked ahead.

"Come on," Rin pulled Kagome's hand. "Ah…hai," Kagome nodded.

She stared at Sesshomaru and blushed.

'What…what did I try to say earlier? Was I…was I really going to tell him…?' Kagome sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Rin ran around with Jaken chasing after her.

Kagome smiled and breathed in the scent of the flowers.

'Wow…I never knew this world had so many fields of flowers…' she sighed and picked a few lilies. "So pretty," she smiled and plucked off the petals.

Kagome laughed softly as the wind blew and carried the petals with them.

Sesshomaru was staring at her. A warm feeling came in his chest when he heard her laugh. A faint smile went across his face.

"Her laughter…her happiness…it's all filled with so much warmth…" he sighed.

Kagome slowly glanced at him.

She blushed, remember what she was going to say earlier.

'No…it's too early for me to confess…maybe I will in a few days…but…but not now.' She thought and sighed.

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

Their eyes slowly met each other.

Kagome blushed and looked away quickly.

Sesshomaru smirked.

He got up and walked towards her.

Kagome got nervous as she felt him approaching her.

She nearly shrieked when Sesshomaru snaked his arms around her waist, gently enough to not hurt her scar.

"Come with me…" he whispered. Kagome blushed faintly, but obeyed.

Sesshomaru took her hand as he dragged her with him deep in the forest, leaving Rin and Jaken alone with Ah Un.

* * *

Kagome stayed quiet as Sesshomaru carried her deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Sesshomaru…where are you taking me?" she asked and looked at him curiously.

He suddenly stopped and set her down gently.

"I can't take it anymore…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked at him.

Sesshomaru hugged her tightly and pushed her against a tree.

"Kagome…I really can't take it anymore…" he whispered to her.

"W…what do you mean?" Kagome stared at him steadily.

Sesshomaru stared back, gazing at her eyes.

"I want you, Kagome…" he murmured.

"Why are you saying that? You already have me…I'm right here, and I will always be…so why are you saying that to me?" she asked and looked at him sadly.

"I know…but…that's not what I meant…I mean…" he sighed and paused for a slight second.

"I mean…I want you…to be mines," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome stayed quiet and just stared at him.

Sesshomaru was growing impatient as the time went by.

Kagome's lips formed a small smile. 'I knew it…_he **does** love me_…'

Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me…" she giggled.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome leaned in more. "I love you, too…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when she kissed him. His eyes slowly closed afterwards, kissing her back passionately.

Kagome broke away slowly and stared at him.

"I didn't even say it yet…how did you know?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"…it was obvious…if you wanted me…then I know what you meant already…" Kagome smiled.

"…I see…" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I love you, Kagome…" he replied softly and kissed her again.

* * *

They walked back together, holding hands.

Rin and Jaken stopped running when they saw them.

A small smile went on Jaken's face. 'I see…so Sesshomaru sama has decided this path…'

Rin laughed and ran to them. "Ne, ne! Did Sesshomaru sama make Kagome onee chan his mate?" she asked, jumping up and down.

Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I will, soon," he stated.

Kagome turned red as Sesshomaru hugged her from behind.

Kagome smiled faintly.

"Kagome onee chan and Sesshomaru sama can be my parents! I'm so happy!" Rin laughed and ran around in circles, dragging Jaken with her.

"…your mate?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Soon, you will be," Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

* * *

**YAY! This isn't the last chapter...well, it is...but there'll be an epilogue!!! So wait and see! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Tootles, my loves!**


End file.
